1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a liquid supply controller, a liquid droplet discharge device, a non-transitory computer readable medium storing liquid supply control program, and a liquid supply control method.
2. Related Art
A configuration is conventionally proposed in which two tanks are respectively connected to the supply side and the recovery side of the head module (liquid droplet discharge unit) of an ink jet printer, so that ink is circulated according to a differential pressure between the two tanks. A differential pressure for circulation is generated between a positive-pressure tank due to water head difference and a negative-pressure tank controlled by a circulating pump. The circulation between the head module and the two tanks is performed according to the differential pressure, thereby maintaining a back pressure for forming a meniscus in the nozzle.